


Go bump in the night

by Keenir



Category: Covert Affairs, Numb3rs, Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP.  Auggie runs into Jo and Amita...again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go bump in the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sororcula](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sororcula).



Auggie was sitting inside an Egyptian cafe, waiting for Annie to return from a meeting their contact had requested, when the cafe's doors were shoved open and held open. "You got salt?" a familiar woman's voice asked the owner.

Auggie translated, helping whether Jo was about to switch languages or not. To Jo, Auggie said, "Been a while."

And he heard a second pair of feet run into the cafe. "You okay?" Amita asked Jo once Amita had caught up and locked the door.

Jo nodded. "That's a nod," she said, catching herself.

"And that voice I know," Auggie said. "So, Jo, Amita...what brings you out here?"

"Bumps in the night," Jo said.

"Still going with that answer?"

"Last time, you asked me not to lie."

"And you said I owe you one," Auggie recognized the fact.

"Yep."

"You got family here too?" Auggie asked Amita.

"That's not why I'm here," Amita said.

Auggie sighed. "I suppose you want me to get everyone out of here," he said to Jo.

"That'd be great, but they're too close right now. I don't want a bloodbath," Jo said.

"Oh Joan is so not going to be happy," Auggie said to himself. To the young ladies he had met in different countries, Auggie asked, "Anything else I can do?"


End file.
